1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source, and more particularly to a head light comprising an assembling accessory which is capable of producing different light effects of the head light.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional light source, such as a conventional head light, usually comprises a main housing, a lighting arrangement received in the main housing, and an attachment strip extended from the main housing to attach onto a head of the user of the conventional head light. The lighting arrangement usually comprises at least one high intensity light bulb or LED for generating light in the direction of the user's face. Thus, the user is able to wear the head light on his or her head and acquire the desired illumination while performing other activities.
There exist several disadvantages regarding this kind of conventional head light. First, the conventional head light as described above is inflexible in terms of structural operation and adaptability to different work environments. In order to protect the lighting arrangement received in the main housing, the main housing is usually manufactured in such a manner that the lighting arrangement cannot be accessed without breaking the main housing. In other words, the lighting arrangement is not detachable from within the main housing. The main disadvantage of this feature is that when different light effect is desirable or when the lighting arrangement needs repairing, the user of such conventional head light has no option but to purchase another head light which is suitable for his or her particular or intended use. Second, from manufacturing perspective, when the lighting arrangement needs to be sealed within the main housing, the corresponding manufacturing procedures tend to be complicated.
Another disadvantage regarding this kind of conventional head light is that the conventional head light get broken easily after a couple of assembling and disassembling. For example, when people try to open the light core to fix or replace the light source, he or she needs to be open the light casing. However, it is not durable enough for this kind of conventional head light for several assembling or disassembling of use. In other words, the conventional head light having an inflexible structure is only designed for regular use such that it is not allowable for people attach and detach very frequently.
It is necessary to develop a head light to solve the problem as mentioned before to keep the head light convenient and easier to use.